You Are The Music In Me
by xosmetanxo
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Bella depends on music to be her medicine. She sings to feel better. I can't say anymore but it this ff is def for EXB lovers. READ rated T
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I did make up this plot and some characters, rate high and review please. D_**

**_Plot: After Edward left Bella, (New Moon) Bella became fascinated with music. Read on ;D_**

****

****

**Bella's POV**

I was in a black room and then there came light. I saw a figure, but not just any figure. It was Edward, Edward Cullen. He smiled my favorite grin and then behind him the words "It will be as if I never existed" were being written over and over again. I was speechless. Then he whispered, "I love you" I tried to answer back, but before I could he disappeared and I was panicking. I screamed

"NO!!!!!"

It was a dream, I thanked god that it was a dream. Obviously the nightmares never did stop ever since, Edward left. I panicked looking at the time. My alarm clock said 6:30, I should get up because I have a long drive ahead.

After Edward left, I bought my first apartment in Port-Angeles. Why? Well I couldn't't handle Forks anymore so I escaped to Port Angeles. However I would still attend Forks High School. Buying my new apartment meant getting a cell-phone, car and a laptop. Renee, Phil and Charlie needed as much contact with me as possible. As for the car,and laptop it was a gift from Phil. With his job Phil was able to buy me all of these gifts.

I got out of bed and turned on the hair straightener as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As the hair straighter heated I chose my outfit for the day, which was dark jeans with a dark purple shirt and flats. Ever since Edward left I've been a bit more fashionable since I was bored with my life. Jacob was sweet, but I loved him more like a brother.

However one thing that I did fall in love with was music. When Edward left and Charlie threatened to send me back to live with Renee, I started to write in a notebook. Notes became poems and poems became songs, pretty soon I was singing. Singing was my new passion and just recently I got a gig as a singer at a local night-club that just opened. Tonight I would sing, scary I know.

After I straightened my hair, I grabbed a granola bar and exited my apartment. I went to my car and got in. I didn't have the old truck anymore, instead I had a small blue Toyota. I liked it and it looked A LOT better than the truck. I sped down the high-way to the exit for Forks. I hoped tonight no one would find out that I was singing. I had enough attention in this town. Girls like Lauren hated me and girls like Jessica would annoy me. Girls like Angela however would support me. I always liked Angela because she liked me.

On my usual speed to Forks, Charlie called to see if I left. Poor man, it killed him when I was dumped and it killed him more that I moved out. Charlie has kept himself occupied though. He worked more hours since I left and went to fish. He also developed some cooking skills letting me move out. Finally I was free.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, the white concrete ceiling as I laid on the couch in my room. I was emptier, I looked emptier and I felt emptier. Nothing feels good as it used to when she was around. I missed her kisses, her hugs and watching her sleep. Yet like an idiot I left her. Leaving Bella was one mistake that I regret making. Leaving her caused me too much pain

I decided to cut school today. I couldn't't listen to my boring professors anymore and it was Friday so what difference does it make? School was even depressing now because Bella isn't there. In Forks she was fun to be with in class, and I loved watching her. Now that it's 5 months since I left, I feel sick.

I heard Alice giggling in the hallway with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I heard her say "I can't wait". _"What can't Alice wait for?" _I thought to myself, she gets excited for everything.

"EDWARD!!!!" sang Alice as she came in with everyone

"Huh?" I answered back, what was she so cheery about now?

"Guess where WE are going TONIGHT, and by we that means me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and you" she replied smiling, she looked too happy

"Where?"

"Well this new night-club opened in Port Angles and it's DARK"

"You're point?" I asked sarcastically, I don't know why in the hell she thought that I was going to a night club.

"We are going, well duh!"

"No I am not, you guys are going"

"Edward stop mopping, it's your own fault that you dumped the girl" said Emmett who actually looked excited to go to this club.

"I'm not going" I repeated

"Carlisle and Esme think it's a good idea that we all go out as a group to 'bond'" said Alice cheery, she really wants me to go

"We bond enough" I argued back, no way I'm going

"Too bad, Edward all of US and including YOU are going" said Alice

"Fine I'll go, but I get to leave early" I said, who said that we can't compromise

"I doubt that'll be necessary because this will be fun" said Alice

"Ok we'll see" I murmured

After everyone left I lay back on my couch. I then I took out a picture of me and Bella on her birthday. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the picture of the angel that I left behind. The angel that loved me despite the monster I was. The angel that I loved and who loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I zoomed to my car so I can get a head start on preparing for tonight. On my way to the car I was stopped by Mike. Mike still is in love with me. Mike will always be in love with me.

"Bella!" he called out

"Yea?" I replied, I tried to sound as neutral as possible so he wouldn't get his hopes up

"Are you going to that new club tonight?"

"Which one?" I asked

_Oh great now he is going to watch me sing_

"It's in Port Angeles and I think it's called Club Freedom or something like that" he said smiling

"Oh that one"

"Well I was thinking if you would like to come with the group tonight"

"I'm sorry, Mike but tonight I'm mega busy"

"Oh ok" he said walking away

I zoomed home to get ready. When I got home I took a quick shower. After I got out I blow-dried my hair When that was done I picked out my outfit for the night. I chose a pair of dark jeans with a black three-quarter shirt with stud buttons. After I got dressed I went into my bathroom to straighten the remaining pieces. After that I did my makeup which basically meant glossing my lips and putting on eye-liner and mascara.

When I was done I topped off my out-fit with some school-girl heels and some jewelry. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed. I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Swan looked good for once. I grabbed my coat and my bag. I went down the stairs excited.

As I drove I wondered what would Edward think of my singing. Would he be proud? Would he be disappointed? I promised Charlie and Renee that I would have someone tape my performance since they couldn't make it. As I got closer, my mixed emotions kicked in. This was my time to shine.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe that I gave in to go to this stupid club. Why? I obviously was in no mood to party and yet I was going to do this.

Getting ready for some strange reason took me a while. I put on a black button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I don't know why I'm taking so long, because I'm not trying to impress anyone. I only want to look nice for Bella, but since we are over it's no use.

When I got downstairs everyone was pretty much ready. Jasper and Emmett like me were in button-up shirts with dark jeans while Alice and Rosalie wore shirts and jeans. Carlisle and Esme came to look at us.

"Have fun you guys" said Esme smiling, she was happy that I finally was going out.

"Control yourselves and have fun" said Carlisle who was like Esme, excited that I'm going out

"Trust me we will" said Alice smiling flashing her teeth

We all got in the car and Alice wanted to drive. She blasted the music and everyone was in a good enough mood to sing.

"_Oh great, singing such joy_" I thought, this possibly couldn't get worse. If I felt like leaving I'd just run home.

All of a sudden Alice hit the brakes and Rosalie, Emmett and I flew forward.

"ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I screamed, I was in a bad enough mood.

"Sorry, I got out of control, poor girl, I hope I didn't traumatize her" said Alice knowing she was wrong

"You almost hit someone?" asked Rosalie shocked "I thought you were responsible" she added

"Calm yourself, that's all I've got to say, calm yourself" said Emmett.

"She will, she will" murmured Jasper

Alice continued to drive as if nothing happened, I prayed that whoever she almost killed wasn't upset.

**Bella's POV**

Yet I'm still accident prone. I almost got smashed by a jeep full of people. That's all Charlie and Renee need to hear. I tried to brush off the fact that I almost got killed by a reckless teenager. I tried not to let that get to me so I continued to drive.

I had to get at the club early. I got there and went back-stage with the band to discuss what music we would be playing. The owner, Doug Coolton was in his mid-twenties. He was attractive, but I wasn't interested. He had blue eyes and dirty blond spiked hair. He was pretty average.

"Ok Bella Star, tonight sing something by other artists to get your audience interested, then if they love you, you can sing your own songs" said Doug, he was excited to promote the club and make this a "hit spot".

"Ok, Doug I've got a couple of songs" I said trying to impress him

Louis Colton (Doug's brother) came to me. Louis like his brother, had blue eyes and dirty-blond spiked hair. Louis was the DJ and the guy who would blast the music after I sing.

"Bella, right?" said Louis, "After you sing, I'll put on some music to bring up the crowd. Ok?" said Louis in a "professional" voice.

"No problem" I replied back.

I went to talk to the band. The band consisted of two guys and a girl. The two guys were Brent and Dirk. They were both tall and skinny. Dirk played the drums, he had black shaggy hair. He was pale and yet his blue eyes stuck out. Brent was like Dirk pale, but he had brown hair with brown eyes. Candace was the girl and she played the keyboard. She was a bit taller than me, but she was gorgeous. She had rosy cheeks and hazel eyes. She had light-brown hair that was curly.

"So what songs do you plan on singing tonight?" asked Candace in her small voice

"Umm, Doug said to do songs by other artists to see how the audience reacted" I murmured back

"Oh ok, so what songs?"

"I was planning on starting with 'When It All Falls Apart' by The Veronicas, and then for the second song I think I'd like to do 'Goodbye to You' by Michelle Branch. As for the third I was thinking 'Heavily Broken' by the Veronicas"

"Hmmm nice song choice, I'll tell the band what to prepare then"

**Edward's POV**

We entered the club, and it was dark. There was roundtables and the group took a seat at one in the middle to the side. I wanted to sit towards the back just in-case, but NO, we get stuck in the middle.

The club didn't look too bad. The walls were a reddish color and the floor was wood. There was a disco-ball in the center along with a bar. The speaker finally spoke.

"Give it up for our musical talent tonight!" yelled the man as excited as he was. The crowd clapped, I saw many people from Forks and as I read their minds I only heard "Why are the Cullens here?"

Then came out the singer. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be. That figure, those lips, those eyes. Was that Bella? Was that my Bella?

**Bella's POV**

I entered and I saw him. No I can't do this, not with him here. I took a big breath and tried to pretend that he wasn't there. It was no use, I'd have to face the music knowing that he would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

The music started and I blinked. I sang

_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your ( instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream  
'cause baby__  
_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No _

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream  
'cause baby_  
_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

I Looked towards them to see trying to avoid eye-contact. I saw that they were obviously shocked that me Accident-Prone Bella was on stage. I think Edward was touched, something about his eyes made it look like I was getting to him.

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again_

When I got to the last chorus everyone was clapping along._  
_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

**Edward's POV**

I was in shock. I never thought that Bella would sing. Her voice was so pure and natural. She looked like she was singing this from her heart. As she sang, my memories of us together flashed behind my eyes.

The song than ended and she started another song.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, 

As she sang those lyrics I thought of the night that I left her and the depression I caused her.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right 

The chorus felt like as if she was punching me and causing me pain like how I caused her.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

The song pretty soon ended, I wanted to leave but I couldn't make a scene, but not for Bella. She didn't deserve it, she deserves to shine.

**Bella's POV**

After finishing my two songs I went on to Heavily Broken. This was it, it was time to leave my mark.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end _

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

I finished. I finished with victory. The crowd went wild applauding and I let out a smile. I didn't bother looking over my Edward, because what was the point? I didn't want them to think that I was desperate. I got off the stage to receive a hug from Doug.

"AMAZING!" he yelled with joy, "NEXT WEEK! OK? YES! DEAL"

"Thank you" I said blushing, my cheeks were rosy. I went to sit by the table by the stage.

**Edward's POV**

I was over-powered by her music. She impacted me way too much. I was too much in shock. I never wanted to leave her, I just wanted the best for her. I looked around and then I saw her 4 tables away. _Should I say hi?_

I listened to the thoughts of many of her classmates. Lauren's thoughts were typical. She basically thought "Why _does Bella have to do everything?", _Jessica wanted information to spread gossip around and Mike was upset that Bella wasn't his girlfriend.

The next song which was by DJ Lowlo was torture.

**Bella's POV**

Why did Louis have to play this song? Why couldn't he pick something else? The lyrics made me feel dizzy.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

**Edward's POV**

I'd do anything to make this song stop. Every word described my feelings, but I knew that I couldn't help it.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

I looked over to see my sweet Bella. She got up to put her coat on _Smart Girl, she doesn't want to hear this song either._ I wanted to escape, but I knew the truth I was in love with Isabella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't handle it, I had to leave. I got up and put my coat on. I went towards the door to exit. When I got in the car I broke down crying knowing the damn truth. I couldn't deny it, I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I went straight to bed. After switching into my pj's I went straight to bed, throwing my bag on the night-stand. I couldn't stop crying so I basically cried myself to sleep. I couldn't handle it. I just didn't get it. Why did he show up? Did he really want to watch me sing? I had a feeling and my intution was telling me that I would have a night-mare.

My cellphone then rang, it was Jacob.

"Hello, Bella?" said Jacob

"Ohh hey Jake" I answered back trying not to make it obvious that I was crying.

"You ok? Your voice sounds-"

"Yea I'm fine, I just am tired"

"You were amazing"

"Aww thank you Jake, you really liked it?"

"YES, everyone did. I thought you looked stunning!"

"Ahaha thanks Jake"

"So when are you coming to La Push? I'm dying to see you"

"You saw me tonight"

"On stage I saw you as a singer and as a preformer, so when are you coming?"

"Ummm I don't know, but I'll let you know"

"Ok Bella, I'll let you sleep now, Good night"

"Good night Jake"

Then we hung up, I still was tearing. I hated this feeling. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for my sleep to come as I laid on the wet pillow.

**Edward's POV**

The car ride back home was silent, purely silent. No one spoke a word until Alice did.

"Hmmm, what did you guys think?" asked Alice, with caution to avoid me yelling

"It was nice, it was dark, and the music was good" said Rosalie trying to avoid Bella

"The musical talent was something" said Emmett joining in also trying not to get me started

"I liked the musical talent, she looks like she knows what she is doing" said Jasper hoping that I don't kill him

"Yea, she does I loved her voice" Alice replied trying to avoid Bella's name.

At home Esme and Carlisle were curious, I didn't stick around though even though I heard the conversation in my room.

"So how was it?" asked Esme

"It was something" said Alice

"Bella was the musical talent" said Rosalie immediately after Alice

"She was?, Since when does Bella sing?" asked Carlisle amused

"I guess tonight" said Emmett lounging on the couch _Who cares? Her voice was amazing, she sang with her heart. _

"Is Edward ok? I hope Bella didn't upset him" asked Esme with concern, she didn't want me to be upset

"Who knows?" said Rosalie

After that I stopped listening. I went outside, to see the moon and the stars. I had a picture of Bella and me on her birthday. I sighed, I couldn't let go and I wont let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Ok, this nightmare was seriously weird. I was in (yet) another black room and there was a mirror. I saw Edward next to me with his arms around me smiling. When I looked back, he was no where in-sight. Everytime I looked in the mirror he was there. Was this a sign?

Finally I woke up, thanking god that I made it. I quickly grabbed my cellphone to see 20 missed calls. Most of the calls were from Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Dirk, Brent, Candace, Charlie and Renee. I yawned as I still laid in bed. I didn't feel like doing much today. I was pretty tired and stressed. I yawned again and laid back down in bed falling into a sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't take it I had to talk to her. She was my everything and she is my everything. I have to find her and pray that she takes me back. But how?

Later, I'd go out to find her. I have to find out where she lives. Hmmm, maybe Alice can help. Before I can do anything, Esme came in. Esme was amazing, she was always supportive of me and Bella and loved Bella.

"Hey Edward" said Esme in her sweet voice

"Hi" I answered back

"Are you ok? I heard about last night"

"What did you hear?"

"Well, that Bella was singing and I wanted to see if you were ok"

"Oh"

"I know you miss her Edward, and I think that you should talk to her"

"I want to, but"

"But what?"

"I have no idea of her location, and if she even wants to talk to me"

"Ask Alice"

"My original plan"

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you and so is Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Are you sure about Rosalie?"

"Yes, we're all here for you"

"Ok Esme, Thank you"

"No problem"

Esme walked out of the room, as I laid on the couch.

Bella's POV

NOTE THIS IS MONDAY

School was interesting. When I parked my car and walked to class, I had to face the 15 kids that were staring and whispering. Mike than said something

"Bella!" said Mike smiling, poor guy he will never get over me.

"Yes?" I asked

"I never knew, that you can sing! Since when?"

"A couple of months ago….."

"So who was your inspiration?"

"No one really-" I was a bad liar, damn straight Edward made me sing

"Well you were amazing" said Mike walking away.

The rest of the day, I had that same conversation with everyone. I had groups of people follow me. It was annoying. After school I went to see Charlie, since Billy and Jacob would be coming for dinner. I also promised that I'd cook.

When I got to Charlie's house, nothing had changed. Charlie came out and hugged me.

"Bella! How nice to see you!" said cheerful Charlie

"Hey Dad" I answered back.

When we got inside, me and Charlie went to the kitchen, to discuss our lives.

"So Bella, how do you like Port Angeles?" asked Charlie hoping that I would hate Port Angeles and move back with him.

"I like it a lot, it's fun" I replied

"That's good, so how was school?"

"Usual, same old same old, what about work?"

"It's ok, so what do you plan on making for dinner?"

"I was planning on some chicken and rice"

"Ok well, I'll let you cook" said Charlie, he then walked out to watch his game.

At 7:30 dinner was ready, and Billy and Jacob arrived.

"Bella! How nice to see you!" said Billy

"Bella Ella! What's up superstar?" said the joyful Jacob

"Hey guys, I'm good and you?" I answered back politely

After dinner and after the dishes were washed, me and Jacob sat in the kitchen to catch up, while Billy and Charlie watched TV.

"So" said Jacob

"So" I replied back

"Are you singing next week?"

"Probably, are you coming to watch again?"

"Of course! Bella I love your voice and singing looks like it completes you"

"It does, singing is my passion."

"So what were does songs about? Was it about him?"

I sighed, "Sort of" I replied back

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm not ready"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

At 10:30 everyone headed home. On the drive home I was only focusing on the road. I felt incredibly tired, and still my thoughts were filled up of him.

* * *

**ok well, i tired my best and I hoped you liked it D**

**I'm open for suggestions **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I will find Bella Swan tonight. I'm pretty sure I will. I'll do anything to get her back. I'll do anything to bring back her smile, her warmth and heart. I remembered when I used to love to hear her heart beat.

I have a plan to see Bella. Since Bella is going on break, I think she'll be out tonight. The only way to see is to ask Alice. Alice knows that I'm still in love with Bella, and that I want to get her back. Lucky for me, Alice is going to help me.

"Hello Alice" I said to Alice, who was in her room drawing. Alice can find many ways to occupy herself.

"Hello Edward" said Alice

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Find Bella, to see what she is doing tonight so that you can track her to get her back?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"I have visions, duh!"

"I know that, but how did you figure out my whole plan?"

"Edward, everyone is concerned about you. That night, when we saw her sing, I had a feeling that you were hurting inside and that you wanted her back."  
"Well, did you have a vision of her lately?"

"Yes, tonight she is going out."

"Why? Where?"

"I don't know why, but she will be in Port Angeles"

"Ok" I turned to walk away, but then I said, "Alice, thank you"

"It's no problem Edward" replied Alice back.

I went back to my room and waited for the clock to strike 4:00. At 4:00, I'd leave to find her.

**Bella's POV**

Thank god that we had vacation this week. It just didn't make sense though that we didn't have off yesterday, but whatever. Today I decided that I would go to Port Angeles. I parked my car, in front of my apartment because I've decided to walk. I lived in the city so nothing was far.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go to the book-store. I found some good books. At the bookstore, I saw at least 5 couples holding hands and kissing. I then remembered Edward on how we had our fair-share of PDA. Since the memories were over-whelming me, I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:30. Damn, I spent 2½ hours in a bookstore. I quickly went to the cash-register to pay.

It was dark outside and it was only 6:35! I walked down the steet with caution. Behind me I felt as if someone was following me. I was too scared to look back.

**Edward's POV**

There she was, there was my Bella. I followed her, but I wasn't the only person that was interested. A group of thugs were also interested. I followed along because I had a feeling that they would do something. No, I'm not letting anyone touch my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked, they got closer. When I finally had the guts to look back, I saw thugs. The leader smiled at me and winked. I tried walking fast, I then of course made a wrong turn into an alley. I was out-numbered as the 4 guys came.

**Edward's POV**

Why did she turn into the alley? I ran to save her, I couldn't let anything happen to my Bella. When I turned I saw that she was out-numbered by 4 guys. I quickly knocked out one of them, causing the other 3 to come and attack me. It was a 3 to 1 battle which was easy for me. I easily knocked out the 2 goons leaving me and the head. He threw punches to me, but I honestly didn't feel anything, so I just with one strike knocked him out. After that was taken care of, I ran to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Who was he? Who was the hero that just saved me from being assaulted? It was unbelievable on how he was able to knock out 4 thugs easily. Only Edward could….. No it couldn't be. Was that hero my Edward?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

The hero came towards me. It was dark so I couldn't see his face. I wanted to thank him, but I was speechless.

"Bella?" said the hero in a velvet voice.

"Yes" I answered back in a stutter

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, for saving me"

"It's nothing"

I stood there waiting for something to happen and then walked away, tears welled in my eyes. I'm honestly stupid. Why didn't I say anything?

**Edward's POV**

I'm an idiot. I could've told her how I felt, but of course I stood there. As she walked away, I followed her to her apartment making it so its not obvious that I'm following her. I pretty soon found out her address and apartment. Luckily, her window wasn't anywhere near public eye, so no one saw me climb through her window.

When I climbed in, she was already in bed, sleeping. I hugged her as she slept, because I knew that I couldn't stay long. At around 5 a.m. I left leaving my love a kiss on her cheek.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I still felt sore from last-night. I felt sick not being able to say anything to the boy I was in love with and the boy who saved me. I checked my cellphone to see a missed call from Candace and a text message. The text said

_Hey Bella Ella, let's go for coffee today -Candace_

After getting up and showering, I picked my outfit of the day, which was a blue sweater and jeans. After getting ready, I walked to the café down the block to see Candace in a green sweater with faded jeans and her hair straightened.

"Hey Bella Ella" said Candace

"Hey Candace Andace" I said back trying to match the rhyming

"So how is it going?"

"It's all-right, and you"

"It's good, last night me and Brent went out for our 1st year anniversary" said Candace smiling

"That's nice, so you and Brent are dating?" I asked like an idiot

"Yeah, I love him to death"

"Lucky, you have someone who you love and who loves you. Don't let him go and enjoy the time you have with him." I said, preparing myself for tears

"I know, Brent is my everything and I'd never give him up for anything or anyone. Do you like someone?" replied Candace

"I do" I admitted sipping my cappuccino

"Who? Spill!"

"You don't know him, we dated for a while and then we broke up" I answered, as my eyes filled up

"Aw, I'm really sorry, I wont make you say anything if you don't want to"

"It's ok, it just hurts and I haven't talked about it to anyone"

Me and Candace finished up our conversation and left the café. After our coffee play date, we went our separate ways. Candace met up with Brent. It started to rain as I walked. When I got to the apartment, I was soaked. I dried off inside and put on my pj's. My phone than rang. I picked up and it was Doug.

"Bella star! How are you darling?" said Doug

"Good…. And you?" I answered back

"Can you sing tomorrow night? Last Friday you were a hit"

"Umm sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"Well sing something popular"

"Ok Doug anything else?"

"Nope see you tomorrow"

After I got off the phone, I went to bed. I slowly drifted to sleep, as I thought more and more about Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I'm still hurting, because I don't have the guts to tell her. I wasn't giving up, I was going to get Bella. Downstairs with Alice, she had a vision.

"Alice?" I asked

"Huh? Yea?" she answered back

"What did you see?"

"Depends if you want to hear it"

"Is it about Bella?"

"Yes, she is singing again tomorrow night. I saw her getting dolled up."

"I'm going, be sure of that"

"Well I'm coming, I don't know about the others, but I'm coming"

"Fine"

It was settled, I'd see Bella tomorrow night.

* * *

**i hoped you guys liked D**

**I'm open for ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Friday Ah Sweet Friday, today I was going to sing. Tonight I was feeling Evanescence, so I chose their song "Bring Me Back To Life". That had a punk vibe, so I wore dark-ripped jeans, with a black tank-top and wrist-bands. At 7:00 I headed to the club looking Goth. Hehe, who would've ever thought that Bella Swan would look Goth.

**Edward's POV**

At 8:00, Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie (surprisingly), Carlisle and Esme were at freedom. Carlisle and Esme came to see Bella, since they found it unbelievable that Bella was a singer now.

Tonight was a full-house, everyone from Forks from there. Even La Push people were there! Than I saw the dog, Jacob Black was there with his dog crew.

"Tonight is going to be interesting" said Emmett

"Why do you think so?" asked Esme in curiosity

"The dog crew is here" I answered

"Act calm, act as if they aren't there. Don't start commotion, Bella doesn't need it" said Carlisle

The lights dimmed and there she came.

**Bella's POV**

I came out and saw the whole Cullen crew! The music began as I sang,

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul (without)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back...home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life, among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
(Bring me to life.)  


I can tell you one thing, I rocked that song. The crowd went wild and I let out a smile. I got off the stage and let Louis do his thing. Doug than paid me $900 and along with tips I made $1500! I felt excited.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella preformed, our crew left for home. When we got home, Alice had a vision.

"Alice? Alice?" I asked

"Yes?" said Alice coming out of her state.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper concerned

"I saw her" answered Alice with terror in her eyes

"Who?" I asked

"Victoria is back" said Alice

"What are her intentions?" asked Esme

"I'm not sure, I just saw her in a car on a road. I'm not sure who she is after" said Alice

"Do you think that she is in Forks?" asked Emmett

"I'm not sure" said Alice

"Wherever she is, she won't get far" said Rosalie

I hope not, I hope Victoria isn't anywhere near Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

My nightmares will never leave me. In the latest of my nightmares, I was holding on to a branch for my dear life until I let go and died. I woke up scared. Today I had a couple of errands to do, so my plan was to do everything with caution.

I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine. When I got dressed I put on my jeans and a white shirt and a navy sweater. The chores and errands took me a whole day.

**Edward's POV**

Alice gave me the worst of news today.

"Oh my god" said Alice

"What?" I asked immediately

"Be-Be-Be-ll-la" said Alice stuttering as if she saw something traumatizing

"Bella what?" asked Esme with concern

"Victoria is after Bella" said Alice

"What did you see?" I asked, I was scared

"Victoria is in Port Angeles tonight" said Alice

"Well, Edward, You've got mail" said Emmett coming in with a letter

I ripped open the envelope to see a letter

_**Hello Edward**_

_**Well, first of all I have your little girlfriend. If you want to see her alive at all, come to La Push Cliffs at around 10 tonight, so that we can "negotiate"**_

_**-Victoria **_

I was furious, as I crumpled the letter.

"What did it say?" asked Carlisle

"Victoria has Bella, and I'm meeting with her in La Push tonight" I answered back, I was angry

"You can't go alone Edward" said Esme concerned

"Watch me" I answered back

"Watch us come" said Emmett wanting to help

"Ok fine, but we better act fast" I said.

No one is hurting my Bella

**Bella's POV**

Today was forever! I didn't finish cleaning until like 4:00, and at 8:30 I got home. When I got home, there was a letter….\

_**Hello Bella,**_

_**Well I've got your little boyfriend, so come to La Push.**_

_**-Victoria**_

I panicked, as I headed towards the door I heard a voice. I turned around to see Victoria.

"Going somewhere Bella?" asked Victoria

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"Oh he'll come" she said throwing some gas thing. Soon everything turned black and I lost my consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I was in La Push by some cliffs. There stood Victoria in front of me.

"Hello Isabella" said Victoria

"Hello" I answered back

"So where is your little boyfriend?"

I sat there speechless

"I had a lover at once, you know that guy James, the guy YOUR BOYFRIEND KILLED" said Victoria with anger in her eyes. "James was my mate, my lover and you people took him away! Now it's my turn to take something away from Edward." she added

Victoria then picked me up by my throat. She then was planning on dropping me off the cliff. I knew that this was it. No more life, these were my last moments on Earth. Just as she was about to drop me, he showed up.

**Edward's POV**

Just in time, we got to the cliff to see Victoria and Bella hanging over the cliff.

"VICTORIA!" I screamed "DON'T YOU DARE DROP HER!" I yelled

"Oh really? WATCH ME" said Victoria dropping Bella. Bella screamed as she fell.

"NO!" I yelled out

With all the anger inside of me, I quickly ran to the cliff to try to jump off to save Bella. When I dropped into the water I looked for her, she was no where in sight. I panicked, I swam deeper to find her. She was no where in sight. When I came from under-water, I was ready to make Victoria pay. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie caught Victoria before she could escape. Then we destroyed her, then I jumped in the water again. I needed to find Bella. Then I saw Bella washed up on shore. I quickly swam to shore to see her.

There she laid on the shore. She looked lifeless, she was in my arms.

"Bella? Please Bella don't leave me. I can't live without you, it was my mistake for leaving you. I just wanted to give you a normal life without this vampire monster non-sense. Bella please wake up and prove to me that you are alive" I pleaded

Then a miracle happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I heard a voice, not just any voice. This voice was velvety and kind. It was Edward's voice. When I opened my eyes, I was in Edward's arms on the shore. I was soaked from the water and on top of that I was freezing.

"Bella?" asked Edward

"Yes?" I answered, my voice was croaky

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Not really, but I'll survive" I answered back

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll bring you home"

Pretty soon I drifited to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Alice dropped me and Bella off at her apartment. When we got to the apartment, I put her on the couch and I put a blanket on her. While she slept, I looked around the house. I noticed that Bella was very neat. Than I came across a notebook, I wasn't sure if I should open it, but than I did. Inside I found songs and poems that she wrote. A lot of them were about me. I read each one and thought about how it applied to me.

When I was done, I went back to Bella. There she laid, her eyes were closed. She was like Sleeping Beauty. Then my angel opened her eyes.

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was on my couch. I also saw that Edward was right next to me. He looked at me and I looked back.

"Thank you" I said

"Its nothing Bella, I couldn't stand to lose you" Answered Edward

"You care?"

"Of course I care, listen that night, I only did what I did to protect you. I wanted you to live a normal human life. With me there is always danger and I would kill myself if anything happened to you. I really do love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward, and I'll do anything to be with you. I know that there are risks, but I want to face the risks and danger with you."

"I'd die if I lost you. When Victoria dropped you, I ran straight after you and when I couldn't find you the first time, I was considering to go to the Volturi to die, but when I saw that you were washed up on shore, I had hope. Bella my love, I want you back"

"I want you back too. When I was held hostage by Victoria, a part of me knew that you would be my knight-shining armor. When she dropped me, after you came, I knew that you would save me. Edward, when you were gone, I was never able to let go."

There we sat, looking into each other's eyes, until Edward leaned in and kissed me. This kiss didn't feel like any other kiss. This kiss wasn't like the last kiss Edward gave me which meant that he was leaving, this kiss meant that he was here and will always be here. After he kissed me, he looked into my eyes and smiled. This officaly meant that we were together again.

That night, I laid in bed with Edward cuddling me. He kissed me and sang my lullaby. I than drifted to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella was in bed, I hymned her lullaby as she drifted to sleep. I was grateful. I was truly grateful because Bella was alive and we were together again.


	12. Epilouge

**Bella's POV**

Now that Edward is back in my life, everything is smooth. He and Alice enrolled back in Forks High School. We once again became the inseperable through the hallways. We were together and that was that. I quit singing at Club Freedom, since I was busy every Friday and the club was boring.

When we went back to school, we got our fair share of looks as me and Edward walked down the halls with his arm around me. Everything continued as if he never left. I'd like to leave everything that happened behind. One thing though that I'll never leave behind is music. I'll always have that special connection to music like how I did when Edward was gone. Music is something that I cant ever leave behind because it helped me when I needed it most.


End file.
